Desfogo
by DPWithSpider
Summary: Un sonic medio humano medio erizo inicia una nueva vida, gracias a la invitación de un familiar lejano cuando este se entera de la muerte de los padres de Sonic. Allí conocera a otro erizo que, no durará en amargar su existencia hasta romperle por completo.


**DESFOGO.**

(ATENCIÓN LOS PERSONAJES SON MEDIO HUMANOS, TIENEN OREJAS Y COLA DE ERIZOS, ZORROS, ETC, PERO FORMA HUMANA)

 **Introducción.**

Los labios luchaban por el control de la boca ajena, las manos se agarran al otro cuerpo con fuerza.

El deseo era ardiente.

La cama crujía cada vez más rápido, como las dos figuras sobre ella desnudas aumentaban el ritmo cada vez. El pelinegro con mechas rojas agarraba las caderas del menor de cabellos azules hasta tal punto de fuerza, que le dejaba marcas de los dedos y algún arañazo por el cual ya empezaba a sangrar un poco. Los gemidos del menor retumbaban en los oídos de erizo del pelingero con mechas, que cada vez que abría más las piernas para que sus embestidas llegaran lo más adentro y rápido posible, con los cuerpos sudorosos de vez en cuando se restregaba el pecho con el de abajo, rozando los pezones y presionando.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Síii! ¡Ahhh! ¡Shaah...Shhaaadoooww...!-casi gritaba el menor cuando el llamado Shadow le golpeaba en la próstata con fuerza, ¡dios parecía que iba a perforársela!

Este seguía jadeando continuamente, ronco y excitado como un animal en celo, con ese grito le dio una cachetada en el culo, el menor dio un brinco.

-Aah...Sonic...uuhh...sí...grita...grita mi nombre...aahh...-le vuelve a dar otra cachetada acelerando y ahora sus testículos chocaban contra el culo ajeno.

La habitación entera olía a sexo, normal, llevaban desde las nueve, hasta las doce que era ahora mismo follando, la casa entera era para ellos solos, ese día festivo no había nadie excepto ellos y no dudaron en aprovechar ese tiempo.

Shadow agarró el miembro palpitante de Sonic y lo masturbó sin parar velozmente para por fin, el momento cúspide que llegó, Shadow se corrió con fuerza llenando todo el trasero de Sonic del líquido caliente. Le apretó con tal fuerza el pene al menor que su semen salio a chorro manchando el abdomen de Shadow, bueno, no era la primera vez, ambos cuerpos aún tenían partes del cuerpo manchadas con los fluidos corporales del otro. Este se dejó caer sobre Sonic, respirando agitadamente recuperando la energía derrochada de horas. Sonic suspiró, sintiendo como el semen caía de su trasero, sonrió un poco pasando los brazos alrededor del mayor, que abrió los ojos rojos con el ceño algo fruncido.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Eh? Abrazarte, ¿qué sino?

El pelinegro se levantó algo brusco y se tumbó a su lado, colocando los brazos tras la nuca.

-Ya hemos acabado, vuelve a tu habitación.

Sonic le miró sin entender.

-¿De qué hablas?-fue a tocarle y Shadow le dio un guantazo en la mano.

-¿Eres tonto y sordo? No quiero que te quedes en mi cuarto, ya me has manchado bastante la sabanas de piel con tu semen, y ya hemos acabado de follar, no me agobies y pirate-soltó tan pancho.

El peliazul bajó las orejas y la mirada, saliendo con cuidado de la cama y fue recogiendo su ropa, colocándosela, Shadow se había puesto la tele de plasma y uno de esos programas del Discovery Max. El semierizo azul ya casi vestido salió de la habitación diciendo un adiós que no fue respondido, hundiéndo más al chico. Suspiró apoyándose en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Shadow.

No sabia por que lo había hecho, de verdad que no, simplemente cuando aquellos ojos rojos le miraron fijamente y se le acercó de aquella manera...de nuevo, habia caído en las garras de la seducción de ese otro semierizo. Con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, por sentirse un mero objeto sexual para él, volvió a su habitación, no sabía por qué se hacia ilusiones.

Shadow no le amaba.

Si tan solo hubiera pasado de él desde el principio...

To be continued...

Esta Intro es cortita, solo para engancharos un poco y veais que no pienso cortarme un pelo a la hora de escenas hard y que opineis un poco, quiero que este fic este hecho un poco a base de la peticion popular n.n

Cuando los comentarios llegan a 5, volvere a subir otro capitulo en cuanto lea las opiniones y las ideas que quereís, ya que esto es solo una presentación y el proximo capitulo ira del pasado y como se conocieron.

Nos vemos~~


End file.
